


A Question of Trust

by aletter2elise



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, HBO Oz, M/M, Season 3/Episode 8 Out O' Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletter2elise/pseuds/aletter2elise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many fictions about the New Year's night between Toby and Chris. This is my version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Trust

Toby didn’t know where to begin. 

 

*****

 

He saved my life. After weeks of conflict and Keller’s determination to win me back, I feel ... something. Can I find it in myself to trust him again? Love I can handle, but in Oz, hope and trust are very dangerous things. Chris did everything I asked. He turned in Vern and Metzger for the bone breaking, he helped me with Operation Andy as revenge against that Nazi bastard. We both wanted Vern to suffer and pay for his crimes, yet Vern’s shadow is always here. It’s been tormenting me with painful memories. It has taken my very will to want to be close with people. I so badly want to trust Chris again. In spite of everything that’s happened, I still love him, more than ever. Since the first moment we met, I know Chris felt it, too. It’s there in Chris’s actions. They reveal everything, how vulnerable he really is when it comes to me, to us. I realize now Chris is taking a risk with trust, too. 

 

*****

 

As Toby left McManus’s office, he saw Chris standing on ledge across the other side of the balcony. 

“Hey,” Chris said. 

“Hey,” Toby replied. 

“You're back.” 

“Yeah. So are you.” 

“Yeah. Feeling better?” 

“I’m alive. Thanks to you.” 

Chris started to walk away, but Toby’s voice stopped him. 

“Keller. I just asked McManus to let you be my roommate again.” 

Chris looked into Toby’s eyes and nodded. Am I doing the right thing? Toby asked himself, but that look from Chris - he couldn't help but stare. Wanting to read what’s in those eyes - his very soul. 

 

*****

 

I see him stare at me, so all I can do is stare back. I want to read what’s in those eyes, see into his soul. It takes every ounce of self control to not just jump up and down with excitement when Toby says we're roommates again. I just reply with a look and nod. You see, hate is easy; love takes courage., something Toby’s always had since the beginning. He brings out the best in me, this low-life worthless killer who isn’t worthy of love. But I so badly want to be worthy of Toby. He’s my everything - the air I breathe, the blood in my veins, the reason I wake up and start a new day - the only person in this whole fucked-up world that matters. No one will ever hurt him, not even me. Ever. Not like that day. When I lied and said I never loved him, not for a second. I didn’t want to say those words that day, but it was the only way to save him. Vern will do whatever it takes to kill those who cross him. I know better than anyone. I take that back, Toby and I both know better than anyone of Schillinger’s cruelty. I will make this right, Toby; you’ll see. I will make myself worthy of your trust. 

 

*****

 

It came as no surprise to Chris to find Toby in their pod on his bunk, pretending to read as Chris walked in with a bundle of the few possessions he owns. 

“Welcome home,” Toby said, forgetting the book in his hands. 

“I love what you’ve done to the place,” Chris answered as he began putting away his things. 

Toby climbed down from his bunk, watching Chris’s every move, watching Chris as he smoothed down the wool blanket on his lower bunk. All Toby could do was stand there leaning against the wall, wanting to ask Chris something, but no words would leave his lips. 

Chris felt Toby's eyes on him, so he turned around and looked up. With a smug expression, he decided to break the ice. “Enjoying the view?” Chris asked Toby. Damn he’s so cute when he’s shy. 

“I … um. I was just going to say that I …” Toby stuttered. 

“Toby it’s alright. It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything.” 

“All these months. All this time. Chris, what I’m saying is, I don’t understand. I mean, you were in it with Vern from the very beginning, yet you risked your own life for me. What did I do to deserve it?” 

“Toby. No one in my whole life ever gave a shit about me. Nobody ever loved me for who I am, the good and the bad, but you do. I’ve never had that before. I knew you were worth fighting for.” Chris started walking toward Toby. He put one hand gently on Toby’s arm, the other began stroking the cropped hair on the nape of his neck. “Don’t you know how much you mean to me, Toby?” 

“Yes,” was all Toby could say in a breathy whisper. As they leaned in to each other to kiss - their first kiss in months since that very first kiss in the laundry - the sound of the prison buzzer stopped them. 

“Fuck!” Chris groaned in disappointment. 

“Lockdown! Lockdown!” One of the hacks shouted as everyone was shut in for what looked to be a long time. There had been so much chaos in Oz, it wasn't surprising. The SORT team was already patrolling the place as night grew near. Looking around, both Chris and Toby could see the prisoners around them already going crazy in their Plexiglas tombs. They could see it on all their faces. Tension, hatred, and conflict swirled in the recycled air of Oz, but neither Chris nor Toby could think of a better place to be. 

 

*****

 

The lights finally shut off all over Em City, and their pod became so quiet - all but for the sounds of the two men breathing, both thinking the same thing. What to do now? Who makes the first move? Toby was already on his upper bunk laying there with his arm around the back of his neck, stroking his hair as if he were a bride and this were their wedding night. On the surface, Toby looked like he could handle this night like any other he spent with Chris. Deep down, he was terrified, frightened by the ghost of Vern Schillinger that haunted him, by the bitter memories of all those sleepless nights: being possessed by another man; having no rights to his body, his soul, his life. He hoped Chris would be patient with him, fight away all his nightmares. I can’t let Vern win. This is Chris. I want this night, our night, to happen, Toby kept telling himself as he looked into Chris’s reflection in the mirror. He traced his eyes all over the man who had risked everything to be with him. 

As Chris started splashing cool water on his face, he looked back into the mirror, seeing Toby. Though he would never admit it to himself, let alone anyone else, he was frightened, too. Afraid to have his heart broken just like he broke Toby’s. He couldn’t deny the desire he felt for the man on the upper bunk. This man with the flirtatious look of want on his face. The way he stroked his hair. The way the little bit of light that filtered through the glass walls seemed to make his skin luminous. God he’s so beautiful, and he wants to be with me, Chris told himself. 

“Happy New Year,” said Toby. 

“Happy New Year,” Chris replied as he continued to look into the mirror, watching Toby and drying his face. 

 

*****

 

They stood in the darkness face to face, hearts pounding in their chests, sweating to a slight sheen on their temples, hands just noticeably trembling. The eye contact broke when Toby looked down at the floor, so Chris started moving toward him. Then Toby placed his right hand upon Chris’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. The two of them pressed their foreheads together, closing their eyes, feeling a sense of serenity. As Chris placed his right hand on Toby’s side, he flinched from the wound. Chris stopped all movement until Toby’s looked at him, really looked at him. Finally they both closed in for a kiss. Not just any kiss, this one would be the first one with true feelings of love, of forgiveness. Of trust. 

 

*****

 

They stayed that way for what seemed like hours. Neither of them wanting to break the spell of the kiss. Toby brought his hands to Chris’s face, caressing his cheeks and jaw line. Chris wrapped his arms around Toby’s waist, hands massaging his back. Toby then moved his hands to caress Chris’s neck as they entwined their arms around each other, continuing to kiss, ignoring the lack of oxygen. When they finally broke their lips apart for air, Chris touched Toby’s kiss swollen lips with his thumb. He looked at Toby like he was the most precious gift God had ever given him. Toby smiled the kind of smile reserved for Chris only. It made Chris love him even more, if possible, as he leaned back in and kissed him again. 

They felt like teenagers the way they carried on. Lips parting, tongues clashing, devouring one another like they couldn’t get enough of each other. Afraid to let go, to think this was all a dream, Chris’s hands were caressing Toby’s back again while Toby’s went from Chris’s neck to his chest, savoring the warmth of the man who had stolen his heart. But Chris wanted more, needed more, wanted the feeling of skin as he started to work his hands down to the hem of Toby’s white shirt. He locked eyes with Toby then, silently asking for permission. Toby nodded and started removing Chris’s wife beater in the process. As they continued kissing, Chris slowly moved his hands from Toby’s chest down to his waist, feeling the outline of material of his prison issue pants. Just as he was about to work the button of Toby’s pants open, he felt his wrists held in a strong grip. Toby breathed hard, hands gripping Chris’s wrists tightly, his whole body shaking. 

“Toby you okay? Do you want me to stop?” 

Staring at the gripped wrist below him, his gaze returned to Chris. “No … I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” 

“Toby, there’s nothing to be sorry for. If you don’t want this to go any farther tonight, just tell me.” 

Looking into Chris's sapphire eyes, all Toby could see was compassion and understanding. “No I want to. It’s just … that I’m ...” 

“Shhh. It's okay baby, I understand. I just want to please you, Toby. Please, let me feel you.” 

The grip on Chris’s wrists slowly loosened, but Toby never let go completely. Chris reached for the button and started to undo Toby’s pants slowly as not to spook him. 

“Please? Do you trust me?” Chris asked with genuine concern, almost desperation. 

In that very moment, Toby guided Chris’s hand from unbuttoning to unzipping his pants. “I trust you, Chris.” 

Chris was overpowered with emotion by those words that filled his ears, but all he could do was flash Toby that classic Keller grin of his and went back to kissing his new lover. After sliding Toby’s pants off and tossing them aside, Chris worked his own off, never leaving Toby’s lips. They stood there in the dark, left only in their boxers, discovering each other through touch and taste. Chris worked his way from kissing Toby’s soft lips down to his neck, savoring the silk of his skin, loving the feel of his pulse point. Toby ran his hands through Chris’s dark hair, shivering at the feeling of such tenderness from Chris. It was almost foreign to him. 

“Chris … oh Chris,” Toby whispered in Chris’s hair. Chris then guided Toby down gently to his bunk. He settled himself on top of Toby, looking into his light blue eyes, knowing Toby was still scared from his body's reactions. Toby trembled all over and held his hands on Chris’s arms like he was falling and needed Chris to catch him. His heart ached for Toby, and all he wanted to do was hold him tight and keep him safe from the world around them. Because of Vern he knew he could never completely erase what had happened to Toby, all he could do was ease his pain, keep the bad memories away. Chris was determined to make it his life’s mission to protect Toby. 

“Don’t be scared. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Chris said as he gently stroked Toby’s cheek. “Only wanna make you feel good baby. Only you.” 

He’s not Vern; he’s not Vern. It’s Chris, and I trust him with my life, Toby repeated to himself. 

“I know,” Toby answered as he brought Chris down for another long, passionate kiss. The tension in Toby’s body slowly diminished as Chris caressed him with gentle hands from Toby's arms down to his waist, taking care with the healing wound on Toby’s left side. Chris then moved his fingers, hooking them over the elastic of Toby’s boxers and slowly pushing them down. His eyes went back to Toby, making sure the move he made was the right one. Toby nodded as he helped Chris out of his as well. Chris threw them in the direction of their pants and laid back down on Toby. Both of them gasped at the intense feeling of their cocks brushing against each other. This new feeling of skin-to-skin contact, the heat between their bodies, had them both panting and craving more. But the feeling of Chris on top of him triggered the bad memories of Vern that Toby tried so hard to suppress. Part of him kept saying Never again; I will never be someone’s prag, another part kept saying This is Chris. It’s okay; you’re safe. 

 

*****

 

Every night since being branded with the swastika, he was nothing more than Vern Schillinger's livestock. Every night he felt rough, calloused hands everywhere on his skin and heard harsh words as the Nazi hammered into his body like he was an enemy to be killed. No tenderness, no comfort, the pain ripping him to pieces. Vern enjoyed it to the very depths of his dark being. Toby couldn’t hide the tears that fell down his cheeks, and all the while Vern laughed at him. “You know you like it, Sweet Pea … Yeah bitch, take it! Take my hard dick up your ass. Don’t you fucking cry. You fucking love it!” 

 

*****

 

Toby tried to shake the thought from his head, hoping it would fade forever. His breathing became hard, body shaking uncontrollably, as Chris’s hand slid down between their bodies, locating Toby’s cock. Chris saw the look of fear in his eyes and knew what Toby was thinking at that very moment. 

“Look at me,” Chris whispered. Toby did. “I love you Toby,” he confessed as he softly parted Toby’s lips with his own. 

Toby didn’t even realize he had his hands on Chris’s wrists again and slowly loosened the grip on them, letting go within the kiss. He needed Chris to show him how good it could feel, how pleasurable it would be, how right it was. This night. Their night. He felt like his skin was on fire from Chris’s touch, like burning desire as his cock was gently rubbed and stroked. Chris worked his thumb from the crown to base, getting Toby hard until Chris felt the liquid dew of his response. He gave in to Chris, trusting that this man would guide him to salvation. 

Chris left a trail of slow wet kisses on Toby’s skin, working his way down from his neck to his chest. Toby could feel the wetness of Chris’s tongue circling around one of his erect nipples, and he started to shiver. No one had ever touched his nipples like that before, not even Gen, and he savored the new sensation. Toby whimpered from the feeling of Chris’s tongue working his other nipple in the same licking/sucking motion of his mouth. Toby found himself running his hands through Chris’s cropped hair, down to his back, and shifted his legs to give Chris better access. 

“Chris… Chris…oh fuck Chris … ” he chanted, sounding like a meowing kitten. 

“I’ve got you, baby,” Chris replied as he softly kissed Toby’s stomach, working his way down. He gave sweet little licks around his navel, down to the swell of his hips, and Toby tried not to scream aloud from the beautiful torture. Chris then gently licked Toby’s inner thigh, working his way up until he reached the nest of blond curls between his legs, inhaling Toby’s scent like it was an exotic perfume. He locked eyes with Toby then, to see if the fear was still there, wanting to know of it was okay to continue. Toby looked deeply into his sapphire eyes again, seeing in Chris’s face how sincere and in love he really was, showing Toby how much he really cared about him, how badly he wanted to please him. 

Trembling, Toby laced his fingers with Chris’s right hand, their eyes never looking away. “I love you too, Chris.” That was all the answer Chris needed. Chris kissed Toby’s palm that held his own hand and gave him a smile that overjoyed Toby. He let the sight of Chris fill his eyes, holding on to only thoughts of his love for him, knowing in his heart that Chris would always be there. 

 

*****

 

He tells me he loves me. Oh God, my heart is pounding hard, and I exhale the breath I don't even know I’ve been holding. I feel his whole body shake and see the look of fear in his eyes, but it’s not because of me. It’s because of Vern. I really wanna kill that Nazi fuck for what he did to Toby: making him believe he’s worthless; making him believe there’s only pain from the feeling of another man’s cock, mouth, and hands on his body. He’s so vulnerable right now, so open. He once asked me, “How can I trust you? Put myself in that position again? Be that vulnerable?” And he’s doing just that, all for me. Because he loves me and trusts me. I will make this right for him. Tonight I am going to do something I have never done in my entire life. I am not going to fuck Toby; I’m going to make love. I never did that with any of my ex wives. Bonnie was the closest, but she didn’t love me the way Toby loves me; she loved what I did for her. I never mix sex with emotion, and I never ever kiss on the mouth. I won’t let anyone get close to me, but Toby’s different. He deserves so much better than this bad-as-they-come piece of shit that I am. This night it’s all about Toby. I am not a smart man or a rich man by any means, but I am a man who knows how to satisfy my partner and that’s what I intend to do for him. Only Toby. 

 

*****

 

Chris went back to kissing Toby’s stomach as he held Toby’s leaking erection. He started with gentle strokes of his palm, his other hand resting on Toby’s hipbone. He lifted his head to look at Toby once more. Giving him a sweet smile, he licked away the precome, tasting Toby for the first time. He couldn’t get enough of his bitter sweetness, so he kept licking the length up and down until at last he took him into his mouth. Toby moaned at the sensation of Chris’s wet heaven, feeling the tongue and mouth all around his now-hard aching cock. Chris worked his mouth faster, picking up the pace, driving Toby crazy, loving the sounds coming from between Toby’s lips. He felt his own cock getting hard, so he put the hand that was on Toby’s hip down to his cock, stroking it. Toby placed his still-shaky hands on Chris’s head again, fingers stroking his hair. 

“Chris … Chris… oh … please,” he moaned over and over, which made Chris want to give more. 

He sucked Toby’s cock harder, the hand grasping his own cock moving faster. They were both on the edge, but Chris didn’t want to come. He didn’t want Toby to come either, not just yet. He wanted it to last longer, so he slowed down his movements. Chris lifted himself from Toby, placing his hands back on the blond's hips. 

“Chris? Why did you…” 

“Toby, I want to do something for you. Turn over.” Chris said as he massaged Toby’s hips. 

“Wha…why?” 

“Toby, do you trust me?” he whispered in Toby’s ear. 

“With my life,” Toby answered. 

“Then please baby, let me make you feel good. Give you what you need,” he put his lips above Toby’s just barely touching. 

“Okay,” he whispered back as Chris deeply kissed him before gently turning him over on his stomach. 

 

*****

 

Toby didn’t know what to expect, but he wasn’t expecting Chris to be so tender with him. Chris started massaging Toby’s shoulders then worked his hands up and down his spine with gentle circular motions of his thumbs. Toby began to sigh and let his body relax to this newfound comfort. Chris went lower still until he reached Toby’s ass, grasping it in the most intimate way. Toby froze at the thought of Chris touching him there. What will he say? What will he be thinking when he sees the scars? Not just the brand. I can’t let him. I can’t remind him of my pain. Just as Chris was about to part his cheeks, Toby turned around quickly. Panicking, he pushed Chris’s hands away, keeping them at a distance. 

“Chris, I can’t! I just can’t. You don’t know what he did to me,” Toby almost screamed. 

“I do, Toby. It's okay …” Chris said softly, nodding. 

“No, I can’t … can’t let you look at me like that. See the reminder of that on me. “ 

“Is that what you’re afraid of? Me looking down there?” Chris was trying his best to sound light hearted. 

Toby was tense again and uncontrollably shaking, looking like he was about to cry. 

“Toby, I never think of you as someone’s bitch or my bitch. Ever. You hear me?” Chris placed both of his hands on Toby’s face and looked at him. “Hey,” Chris said softly, lifting Toby’s chin. “I love you, all of you, even the scars. Hell, I got plenty of my own. That don't mean they have to own us.” 

Toby saw the look of acceptance in his face. His body started to relax just a little. 

“I will replace the painful memories if you let me, but you need to let them go, Toby.” 

Looking at Chris, he gathered his courage and with a trembling voice his said, “Chris. Touch me; make me forget.” 

“You sure, Toby?” 

“Yeah. I’m still afraid, but I want you to. Don’t let go." 

“Never.” 

 

*****

 

Chris still had one of his hands on Toby’s face, and Toby closed in for another kiss, telling him he was ready. Toby laid back down on his stomach then turned his head to look up at his savior. Chris looked back at those pale blue eyes, knowing Toby’s decision wasn’t an easy one, and he was overwhelmed with love for him. Chris kissed his lips one last time before trailing them down Toby’s body, a path of soft, wet kisses from the nape of his neck until he reached the cleft of Toby’s ass. He started licking his way down to Toby’s balls, taking one at a time in his mouth. Toby gasped at the new sensation, the moans escaping his lips only making Chris crave him more. Finally, Chris lifted back up so he could place both hands on the blond's pale, firm ass. He felt Toby tremble; he feared Toby would object again, but he didn’t. He stayed still, ready for Chris to vanquish the ghost of Vern forever. Chris saw the small marks around Toby’s hole, reminder of Vern’s assaults, and he so badly wanted to erase them off Toby, take the pain away for both of them. 

“These scars are a part of you, but they will never possess you again,” Chris whispered roughly as he finally licked Toby’s hole. Toby breathed hard, every nerve in his body feeling hot. He didn’t know it could feel like this, feel so intense, feel so fucking good. Chris’s tongue made long licks all around his entrance, causing him to squirm. Chris had to hold him steady for what he was planning to do next. Ever so gently, he pushed the tip of his tongue inside. Toby’s moaning increased, this brand new feeling driving him wild. 

“God Chris … oh God … oh God!” 

“Thank you,” Chris smirked with a hint of humor in his voice. He continued only pushing the tip of his tongue in and out of Toby’s body until Chris himself couldn’t take much more and drove it deep inside the quivering hole. He started tongue fucking Toby, penetrating him, parting him, opening him, but not hurting him. Toby’s cock started to get hard again, fast, from the feeling of Chris’s tongue deep inside of him. Just as he felt Toby’s body tighten around his tongue on the verge of orgasm, Chris slowed his movements and pulled back. Not yet, not just yet. It has to be perfect, he thought. 

Chris sat up, reaching for the small tube of K-Y under his pillow. Toby turned around and propped himself up so they were both sitting on the bed facing each other. Both breathing hard, their hearts felt like they were about to explode out of their chests. Toby saw the lube in Chris’s hand and, to Chris’s surprise, took hold of it. Opening the tube, Toby squeezed out a generous amount and began stroking Chris’s still-hard cock with his lubed hand. Chris groaned, grinding his hips up and down on the mattress. 

“Toby … baby …” was all he could say without screaming from pleasure. Toby suddenly stopped and laid back down on the bed, guiding Chris on top of him. It was then Chris picked up the tube of K-Y to coat his own fingers, and Toby opened his legs wider. He inserted one finger into Toby’s welcoming hole. Toby’s body tensed then slowly relaxed to the invading finger. Chris began pushing a second finger inside, preparing Toby for what was waiting for them at the gates of paradise. He withdrew and positioned himself until the tip of his cock was barely touching Toby’s hole. He locked eyes with Toby, making sure this was what he wanted. Toby responded by lifting one leg to Chris’s left shoulder, the other wrapping around the right side of his back. He brought Chris down for another hot, sinful kiss. 

“Fuck me,” he whispered into Chris’s lips after they broke apart. 

“Oh, Toby …” Chris replied and slowly, gently, started to push. Toby gasped at the small, sharp pain he felt. Chris stopped all movement, looking at Toby. 

“You okay?” 

“Y-Yeah,” Toby managed to get a word out. 

He felt Toby’s body slowly relax and started to slide more of his cock into him inch by inch until he was fully sheathed. Chris tenderly stroked Toby’s arms, now holding on to his own, and moved in and out of his lover’s body, Toby still so tight around him. 

Tears started to fall down Toby’s cheeks. The memories of past rape were trying to grip Toby tightly, but he did what he promised Chris. He just let it all go. Let Chris go all the way inside him, wanting him, needing him, loving him. Chris gazed at Toby’s wet face and placed gentle kisses on Toby’s eyes. 

“I’m here, Toby. I’m here.” Chris softly whispered trying to soothe Toby with his words and touch. He positioned himself upright, both hands on the mattress, and started to move faster, deeper, rubbing Toby’s prostate. Toby was over the edge of pure pleasure, endless moans escaping his mouth as he lifted his hips to move along with each powerful thrust, his legs now wrapped around Chris’s waist, bringing him deeper into his body. 

“Yesssss oh God yes … Chris … harder … faster! Please ...” 

“Oh God, Toby … you’re so beautiful. Come for me baby!” Chris reached for Toby’s cock with one hand, stroking him to match the rhythm. 

Both men panted hard, faces flushed with desire, cocks hard enough to cut steel, and they ached for release. Chris felt Toby’s body tense again, not from fear this time but from being so close to coming, and bent down to kiss him hard. Just as Chris probed his tongue into the blond’s mouth, Toby came hard, splashing into Chris’s fist and both their stomachs. Toby’s ass muscles clenched tightly around Chris, pushing him over the edge as well. He buried his face into Toby’s neck, screaming his lover's name as he came hard and deep inside Toby, filling him completely. 

 

*****

 

Sated and exhausted, both men were enfolded in each other’s arms, bodies still connected by Chris’s cock. As their heavy breathing started to die down, Chris lifted his head from Toby’s neck and stroked his cheeks. Toby’s smile shined on his face as he ran his hands along Chris’s arms. 

“I love you, Chris.” 

“I love you, Toby.” 

And they both closed in for another long kiss before finally breaking apart. Chris shifted off the bed, locating his wife beater on the floor. He started wiping Toby and himself clean before lying back down on his side facing Toby. 

“I should probably get back to my bunk,” Toby said with disappointment in his voice. He wanted so badly to sleep next to Chris, but he couldn’t risk them both getting caught and sent to The Hole. 

“Yeah, the hacks will be coming soon. So, are you okay with us?” Chris asked as Toby started putting on a fresh pair of boxers then handing a clean pair to Chris. 

“More than okay.” 

Toby gave him a gentle kiss before climbing up on his bunk. Both of them laid in their beds with a sense of hope for the future, something neither one of them ever had alone. In Oz nothing is certain. In the world of Beecher and Keller, this was just the beginning. As long as they had each other, nothing and no one would break them apart ever again. 

 

The End

 

Comments are appreciated. :)


End file.
